Let it snow
by TheUnluckyShipper
Summary: It's a cold night, and during the Christmas party, true feelings are revealed. Oneshot/songfic.


Let it Snow

**A/N; I really wanted to make a Christmas oneshot, so here it is!**

**Based off the song "Let it Snow" which I love.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song, or Barajou no Kiss. TT~TT**

**Note- Italics are the song lyrics. **

**Let us begin, shall we?**

_Oh the weather outside is fretful _

The wind howled outside Anises high rise apartment, a high whistling sound. Despite this, the party inside was still as cheerful as ever.

"Pass the eggnog, dumbass!" A voice called out above the loud holiday music. Mutsuki sighed from the corner he was hiding in. Why his Dominion had the idea of holding a Christmas party was a question in itself. For whatever reason she invited the other knights, much less the fake Rose Knights escaped his mind. In his own opinion, loud obnoxious parties like this should be banned, much less held all over the world. _'Why in the world do humans celebrate the fact that an overweight man in a red suit breaks into their house and leaves presents escapes me, much less why they reward him with cookies.'_ He though pinching the bridge of his slender nose; the only reason why he was even here was because his Dominion asked him to, and he was rethinking of just escaping into the night.

"Mutsuki!"

Shit. Anise, his Dominion, glared at him from across the room. In a matter of seconds she was staring up at him, her little face scrunched up in annoyance. "Damn it Mutsuki, this is a _party _time, not a hide-in-a-corner time!" Mutsuki said nothing, focusing only on the crackle of the fire beside him.

_ But the fire is so delightful_

"Come on Mutsuki, please just try to enjoy yourself for once!" Her wide ruby eyes locked onto his deep red ones, pleading. _'Shit!' _He gulped, that same puppy dog look was what had gotten him into this hell-hole.

"Pleeease?"

Still he was silent, debating on whether or not the little female would glean on the fact that he was debating escape. Inadvertently his eyes flickered to the balcony window, where the snow swirled. Anise followed his gaze and realized at once what the Dark Stalker was planning.

"No way are you going out in that storm Mutsuki Kurama, I don't care if you're superman, even with your enhanced abilities it would be nigh on impossible for you to find you way in this weather. So come on and enjoy the party!"

_ And since we've no place to go_

_ Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_

Mutsuki glowered at Kaede , his eyes alight with anger. The red head, oblivious to the death glare he was receiving, continued his flirting with the purple haired girl, the Fake Dominion Mikage. Though Mutsuki had no problem with the mutt liking someone, the fact that it caused Anise distress however pained him. Yes, he knew that she had loved the Red Rose, but let him go when Kaede showed interest in another. The Black Rose winced in at the memory, his Dominions anguish was horrible, and the fact that she had smiled despite this made the man want to kill the mutt.

A small hand was on his shoulder, and he heard _her_ say, "Please don't be angry at him Mutsuki, it's not his fault that he likes her." Anises voice was soft but there was a tone of command that she had gained from the battles they fought. Mutsuki said nothing for a few moments, merely observing the woman who he had grown to love with all his being. She had came a long way from that childish young girl who he had disliked from the beginning, now she was stronger, wiser, but still had the spark of fire that intrigued him from the start.

"Why do you do it?" He asked, startling her. She looked at him with confusion in her eyes. "Why do you act like nothing's wrong, that you are happy? And don't tell me that I'm seeing things," he said quietly, silencing the girl with his stare, "I can clearly see the pain in your eyes, the way your hands shake when you see them together, so tell me why." Anise was shocked; the fact that the seemingly uncaring man had seen through her walls, and was concerned for her surprised her. She blushed under his stare, the look he gave her was strange, a mix between caring and something else. Casting her gaze somewhere else, she looked outside where the snow was still dancing, vigorous as ever.

_ It doesn't show signs of stopping _

"Well?" Mutsuki said with a note of anger in his normally emotionless voice. Anise thought for a moment before speaking haltingly.

"I do it... I do it because I have no desire of impeding on others happiness, and I have no wish to cause strife where it is not needed." Mutsuki stood shocked; he hadn't expected that to be the answer.

"The Anise _I_ know wouldn't give up a fight that easily." He said stiffly, eyes on her. Anise averted her face, desperately seeking a way out, for there was one other reason of her acting that she hadn't told him.

"What are you hiding from me?" He asked softly, bending down so his mouth was right next to her ear. "What do you not want me to know?"

_'That I love you.'_ She thought silently, her face going up in flames. For it was true, ever since that kiss on the balcony she had harbored feelings for the Dark Stalker, even if she hadn't outwardly showed it. It started as a slow, almost melancholy feeling when she looked at him and now was a full on rush of emotions, almost tangible by the force they swept through her. Those emotions were what caused her to let Kaede go, to vainly hope that her Black Rose still held feelings for her, despite being spurned so.

But, as the months went on, and as he continued to remain impassive, she felt that he had thought them now just friends, which made her heart ache. That was why she felt sadness when she saw Mikage and Kaede together, for it was the closeness that they shared, the love that they had that caused her to feel such emotions.

The two remained silent, stubbornly waiting for the other person to give up. For Anise, she wanted Mutsuki to drop the subject, to let it go. For him, all he wanted was a proper answer to his question, something that would put his mind at ease, knowing why she was sad. A loud shout from Idel, the fake Orange Rose ended their stalemate.

"Oi, where's the popcorn? The movie's about to start in a few minutes!" Anise, seeing her opportunity to escape, ran towards the party, leaving the Dark Stalker with no answer to his question.

_ And I've brought some corn for popping_

_ The lights are turned way down low_

Anise sat through the movie not watching the screen, trying to organize her tangled thoughts. Before the party, she had been sure that the stoic knight wasn't interested in her the least. The conversation in the corner of the room however, brought doubt to her original theory. Did he really think of her as a friend only? Or did he actually think of her as something more... The uncertainty made her wince, it was better when she had been sure. Now, there was a small spring of hope which might have lead to her heart being crushed.

_ 'Or,'_ she though, hardly daring to believe her own thoughts, _'or he actually might feel the same way about me.'_ Anise shivered at the idea, desperately wishing that it was true.

_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_

The movie was over, and everybody was milling around, not wanting to go outside in the cold yet. Mutsuki stood silently, merely observing everyone, and the happiness on their faces.

"You know, if you don't make the first move she might get taken away." A voice said behind him, the familiarity making him catch his breath.

"Yocteau..." Mutsuki breathed, looking at his elder brother.

"There are many others who wish to win the hand of the current Dominion, dear brother," The former Black Rose said his multicoloured eyes on his younger brother. "Even among us fake Rose Knights. Lest you forget, the White Rose has had a bad habit of sweeping the Dominion off her feet. With the Red Rose gone, you have as much a chance as anyone. And," Yocteau paused, "even if he were still there, I have a feeling that you would still win her heart. Now go, before another takes the opportunity." Mutsuki stood in shock by, he hadn't expected his brother to be the one who would spur him on. But nevertheless, he shook his head, and walked toward where his Dominion stood. Yocteau smiled at the look on his younger brother's face and whispered to himself;

"Don't make the same mistake I did so many years ago...Quess."

_When we finally kiss for the first time,_

_ How I hate going out in the storm!_

Anise saw Mutsuki heading toward her, his tall frame easily side stepping the people around him. She gulped, he had a new look in his eyes, one that stated he wouldn't be easily gotten rid of. At last he reached the place where she stood, red eyes locking with pink ones.

"I seem to recall that two people standing under mistletoe have to kiss, correct?" He asked, and to her surprise there was a faint blush on his pale cheeks. She looked up, and there hung the telltale green leaves, and pale white berries. She stood frozen, mind racing at what he said. Before he lost his nerve, Mutsuki bent down and lightly kissed her, lips just brushing the surface.

Here was the test, whether or not she truly felt the same way as he did. Mentally he prepared for the sharp slap, for the hollow disappointment of rejection.

He received none, and to his utter shock and relief, she pressed back firmly, mouth moving against his. The two kissed, passion expressed by the sheer intensity of it, neither willing to let the other be the dominate one. To her slight disappointment, she lost the battle but was still content, happy knowing that the man she loved felt the same way about her.

The two broke off and stared at each other, foreheads touching slightly.

_But if you really hold me tight_

_ All the way home I'll be warm_

It was around a little past midnight before the unruly guest began to leave, and finally it was just Anise and Mutsuki left.

_The fire is slowly dying_

_ And my dear, we're still goodbying_

"So, what was the _real_ reason you felt distress when you saw the mutt and the fake Dominion together? He asked gently, shifting slightly so that the petite female was securely in his arms. Blushing she looked at him and said;

"Because I was jealous of what they had, of how close they were."

The Dark Stalker looked at her softly, and asked quietly, "What _were_ you hiding from me?" Gathering her nerve, Anise turned around to face him and said softly;

"That I love you." Blinking, Mutsuki allowed a small smile to spread across his face and said tenderly;

"And I too, love you." The two stood quietly in each other's embrace, idly watching the snowflakes swirl by, no longer ferocious but gentle, pirouetting into the frosty white ground.

_But as long as you love me so_

_ Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_

** A/N; Whew! That went better than expected... as usual, thanks to my dear friend Charmaine for editing this. **

** P.S, If you can, review and tell me how I did!**


End file.
